


For Heartslogos

by Master_of_the_Rebels



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Rebels/pseuds/Master_of_the_Rebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jaytim, texting</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Heartslogos

The chime of a text sounding from his phone had Tim’s eyes slanting sideways, and he let the pencil he’d been balancing on his upper lip fall to the desk.  Snagging the device, he flipped it open, clicking his tongue at the unknown number before hitting accept.

 

_Hey._

 

Tim frowned.  That was it?  That didn’t help him figure out who it was at all.  Debating on whether he should ignore it, as it was probably a wrong number situation, Tim instead typed back, _Hey yourself._   After he hit send, he slumped back, propping his feet on the desk and wondering if he’d get a response.  It came not ten seconds later.

 

_I have a burning question for you._

 

Tim raised an eyebrow.  _What might that be?_ He stretched his arms over his head, stopped halfway through when his phone buzzed in his hand.  That was fast.

 

_What are you wearing?_

 

A snort left him without his permission.  This had to be the wrong number.  Sitting up straighter now, Tim decided to mess with the person.  _Clothes._ There.  See what he makes of that.  The phone barely even had time to make sound before Tim accepted the returning text.

_Sounds hot._

 

Chuckling, Tim’s fingers flew over the buttons.  _The temperature is kind of high in here._   Now all that was left was to wait for the “Maybe you should take off some of those clothes then” response.  Much to his surprise though, what he got was:

_Maybe you should come outside._

 

That gave him pause.  _Come_ outside, not _go_ outside?  Was this person outside the house?  Wait, no, he wasn’t even supposed to be talking to the guy, girl, whoever.  It was an unknown number.  Cautiously, he sent back, _Should I now?_   The reply was almost immediate.

_Yeah, definitely._

Tim set his phone down on the desk, open so he could look at the last text.  Maybe he should just end the little game now and let the person know they’d contacted the incorrect person?  That might be a little embarrassing though.  He chewed on his lip as he thought about it.

 

_Tap._

 

Tim’s head jerked at the sound, and he turned to look over at his window.  What…?

 

_Tap tap._

 

He frowned, pushing up out of his chair.  Was someone throwing rocks at his window?  Seriously?  Had he fallen into a wormhole and ended up in the 17th Century?  He took a tentative step and nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone rang again.  He turned to the side and whipped it off the desk, staring down at the new text.

_Rapunzel, Rapunzel…_

 

Tossing the phone aside, Tim strode over to the window and pushed it open, leaning out to find Jason standing there, tossing pebbles in the air.

 

“My hair is not nearly long enough for that reference.” Jason laughed up at him, shrugging.

 

“Hey, even Dick thinks you need a trim.” Tim grimaced.  If that were true, then yeah, he supposed a haircut would need to be worked into his schedule soon.

 

“Where did you get that phone number?”

 

“What, this?” Jason waved a small cell.  “Pre-paid, from my last mission.  Still had some texts left on it.  Used my last ones just now, wasn’t sure what I was gonna do if you didn’t clue in.”

 

Tim rested his arms on the windowsill and smirked.  “Maybe use a doorbell like a normal person?”

 

“Just shut up and get your ass down here before I change my mind and go up there.”

 

Tim grinned and swung his leg over.


End file.
